Forbidden love
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: During the Civil war, Logan works as a stablehand for Colonal Stryker. Naturally, he sees the slaves come and go, and is NOT allowed to fall in love with them. But when a certain Goddess comes in, he finds himself doing the very thing he's forbidden to do. To be able to marry her, he must find a way to gain her her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my allergies have kicked in this year: BARELY any voice, stuffy, and a hacking cough. Yay! Not. So obviously, I'm just laying around watching stuff and this story comes to mind while watching The Hatfields and McCoys. This is going to take place in the Civil War era, so Storm will be a slave, just a head sup.**

Logan looked up from his chopping and watched as the slave masters brought home their new lot. He whistled when he saw one with snow white hair come out, looking scared out of her wits. She started running, but was stopped as a whip wrapped around her ankles, tripping her. Logan looked away, and finished his chopping; he didn't want to see what was going to happen to the poor girl.

He gathered up the wood and took it into the house, ignoring the screams that rang through the air. "Is that the last of the new ones?" Logan asked his brother, Victor.

"Yup," Victor said. "And they ladies are mighty fine."

"Behave yourself, Victor," Logan warned. "You know the boss doesn't like us hanging around the females." Both Logan and Victor were helpers to a wealthy farmer, and Victor was notorious for fraternizing with the women.

"Can't help it, Jimmy," Victor replied.

Logan shook his head and headed into his room. Dinner was almost ready, and the house servants were being brought into the house, including the pretty white-haired one. She looked very young, no more than 20, and clearly had spirit, since she looked at her captors defiantly.

The bell rang, and Logan went downstairs. "Howdy, boys," the boss, William Stryker said.

"Boss," they replied as they sat with John Wraith. "Did you see the newbies?"

"Yup," John replied. "There's one in particular that stands."

"I saw her," Logan replied. "She got a whippin' though."

"Shame," Victor said shaking his head. "I hate ruining flawless skin."

"Let me guess, you whipped her yourself?" John asked.

Victor smiled. "Not this time, but I witnessed it, just before Jimmy came in." The door opened, and a few of the slaves came in, one of them being the new girl they were just talking about. She placed a bowl of soup in front of all of them, and stepped back. Logan looked at her for a brief moment before eating. They ate in silence.

"Snowy," Victor called, snapping at the white-haired one, when he was done. "Take my place up." He looked at her for a moment, and when she didn't respond, he stood up. "I said... Take. My. Place. Up," he growled, enjoying the scene of her cringing.

"Victor," Logan warned. The slave was already heading to the table to pick the placing up. When she started to pick Logan's up, he gently touched her wrist kindly. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she averted her eyes and returned to work.

"I'll see you later," Victor taunted the snow-white haired woman.

"I need to go and check on the horses," Logan said, getting up. It wasn't a complete lie, he was going to the stable, but in truth he wanted to see if he could catch a moment with the woman he just saw. She was heading to the bunker when Logan called out to her. "Darlin'."

She stopped and looked around. When she saw Logan, she stopped and kept her head bowed. "Is there something you need, Master."

"I just need your name for now," he said, tilting her chin up. "And for you not to call me Master when we're alone. It's Logan."

"Ororo," She answered.

"Mind if I just call you 'Ro?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, turning to go back.

"Do ya mind tellin' me what your name means?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Beauty," she replied, looking around to make sure the slave master wasn't there as she headed inside her bunker.

"Beauty," Logan mused as he headed into the stables. _It suits her perfectly, _he thought, mucking out the stalls and whistling a tune in his head.

He reached the feisty stallions stall, and sighed. "Are you gonna cooperate today?" he asked him, reaching out with his hand, and the halter with the other. The horse flinched back. "Easy, boy, I ain't gonna hurt you, I just need to muck out your stall." The horse still backed up, not allowing Logan to go near him. Logan sighed, and gave up.

"Would you like me to try?" a new voice said.

Logan turned to Ororo right there. "Aren't you supposed to be in the bunkers?" he asked, not unkindly. He didn't want her to think that he was going to punish her.

"They let us out for a moment," she replied. "Something about adding a new bedding or something like that." She looked over to the horse. "Do you mind if I try something?"

"Knock yourself out," Logan said, taking a step back. Ororo stepped inside, averting her eyes from the horse's, and making herself look as nonthreatening as possible. When she reached out her hand, the horse took a sniff, and stepped toward her.

"Pass me the halter," Ororo said, holding out her hand behind her back. Logan handed it to her, and she slowly put it over the horse's face. and guided him out of the stall.

Logan whistled and stared at her for a moment before continuing to muck out the stalls. When he was done, Ororo, placed him back inside. "I thought I was never going to get him out," Logan admitted. "How did you do that?"

"Let's just say that I was with some kind people who taught me all they knew about horses before they were forced to sell me," Ororo said, walking back to the bunkers.

Logan nodded, locking the stall, and then heading in for the night. He stared out his window, which had a nice view of the bunker house, and waited until he saw the lights go out. He slipped into his bed, and was plagued by wonderful dreams of the white-haired beauty.

**A/N: Okay, I may not have the entire setting correct or the dialogue correct. Hope y'all will forgive me for that, but hey, at least there's another story out. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Logan made arrangements to make Ororo his assistant. "He really seems to like you," Logan noted as he watched Ororo in the pasture with the stallion.

"Is it me?" Ororo asked. "Or is it the kindness? This horse has been abused."

"How can you tell?" Logan asked, jumping over the fence and approached them.

"The scars," Ororo replied, gently rubbing her hand along the horse's side. "You can hardly notice them, because he's black, and they blend in well, but see the darker marks?"

Logan came closer, while Ororo soothed the horse. "Yeah," he said, shocked. "I can't believe this. Is this why he's always been skittish and violent around us?"

"Probably," Ororo replied, smoothing the horse's mane. "Though, I doubt you boys were very kind to him. There's fresh spur marks on his rump, which only adds to his distrust."

"That was probably Victor or maybe the boss. John and I don't use spurs on the horses."

"Good," Ororo said, forming small circles with the tip of her fingers. "That means I won't have to risk a whipping giving you a speech on horses."

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Yeah, that wouldn't be too good on your part, especially if it's Victor. He would do much worse than just give you a few whips. He'd try to have his way with you, and he will succeed."

"Why are you telling me this, Logan?" she asked.

"'Cause I don't wanna see ya get hurt," Logan replied, watching as the horse relaxed under her touch. He studied her features, admiring how her hair flowed in the wind; watching how her hands moved along the horse, and what they did when they stopped. A loud crack in the air brought him out of his thoughts.

"Snowy," Victor called. "Are ya workin'?!"

Ororo looked up at him, not sure of what she should say. The whip scared her after yesterday's experience, and she didn't want to say anything that would allow him the chance to hit her.

"Leave her alone, Victor," Logan said. "She's helping me out with this stallion. The boss okayed it."

"Whatever you say, Jimmy," Victor said going into the fields.

Logan instinctively stepped a little closer to her, but relaxed his guard as his brother disappeared into the distance. "Do you think we'll be able to put a saddle on him soon?"

"Maybe," Ororo replied. "Does he have a name, though?"

"Not that I know of."

"I like Midnight Thunder, or Thunder for short," Ororo said.

"That works," Logan said in agreement. "I'll go get the saddle," he said, hurrying over to the tack room. As he was coming back, he heard Thunder squealing, and Ororo's scream. He dropped the saddle and rushed back to the pasture; Victor was out there, whipping the horse, which was in front of Storm.

"Get away from him!" Storm cried as Thunder reared, trying to strike Victor with his forelegs.

A strong wind was blowing their way, and there was a rumble of thunder. "Victor!" Logan yelled, jumping the fence and knocking him away from the horse. "I thought I told you to leave them alone."

"The horse turned on the slave," Victor smirked. "I was trying to get it under control."

Logan glared at him, but instead of lashing out, he released him. "Get back to the fields, and I'll take care of the horses."

Victor snickered as he got up and walked away. When he was gone, and no one else was watching, Logan helped Ororo up. "You alright, darlin'?"

"Fine," Ororo said, shaking off her dress. She hurried over to Thunder, calming him down until he was just trembling. "I think that's enough for today. I'll just take him back inside."

"Good idea," Logan agreed. "It's about to rain."

Ororo nodded, and led Thunder inside. They went their separate ways afterwards. Later that night, the rain started to pour. Logan watched from his room as the thunder rolled, and lightning flashed. He figured he should check on the horses before turning in. As he checked on Thunder, the stallion was going crazy. Logan knew he had to get the other horses to the pasture first, before they all went berserk. After calling John, they got all the horses out in the pasture.

When they returned to the stall, the horse had calmed down, responding to a soothing voice. "Easy, there, Thunder, it's just mother nature. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Beauty?" Logan called.

Ororo looked their direction, and bowed her head. "I heard him causing a wrack it in his stall, and tried to see if I could do anything to help."

"Good thing," John said. "His stall probably would've busted open before we finished gettin' the horses out."

"Ya did good," Logan approved.

"Snowy!" a voice called. Ororo froze, and the horse stiffened next to her, sensing her fear. She took a breath, said goodbye to Thunder and disappeared into the rain.

Logan went into his own room, and fell into a fitful slumber.

FL

Ororo walked into the bunker and was about to head into the bedroom, when she was grabbed by some strong hands. "You know what happens when you sneak out at night?" Victor whispered. Ororo tried to fight him off, and ended up being dragged into the other room where she was chained to get whipped. What happened next, was anyone's guess.

FL

Logan woke up as the storm grew worse. He thought he should head into the storm cellar, when there was a loud clap of thunder and a lightning bolt struck close to the bunker. Logan walked outside to make sure everything was alright. As he came by the stables, where the horses were grazing outback, he saw someone running through the rain. She stumbled, fell and struggled to get up through the pouring rain. Thankfully, the thunder and lightning were gone. "Are you alri-" he began, only to be cut off when he saw who it was. "'Ro?" he asked. Ororo nodded, tears streaming out of her eyes. Logan hugged her gently, rubbing her back, and shushing her. "It's okay, darlin', it's okay... What's wrong? What happened?"

It took awhile, but eventually the rain cleared up, and Ororo sniffed, looking up at him. "Victor... he-he grabbed me, and was about to flog me..." Logan looked at her wrists, and saw the burn marks of chains on them.

"I'll talk with him," Logan said, gently touching the burn marks. She didn't even flinch.

"There's something I have to tell you," she said, looking into his eyes.

"What is it, darlin'?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a weather witch," she whispered.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" William called, followed by Victor and John. Logan gently grasped her by the wrists, pretending to hold her prisoner. Ororo started to struggle when she felt the pressure increase on her wrists, but one look in his eye told her to trust him. "I see you caught the runaway."

"Runaway?" Logan asked, pretending to look shocked.

"Yup," Victor agreed with a nod. "While I was trying to punish her, there was a loud clap of thunder, and she knocked me over the head. How she got out of the chains is anyone's guess, since I still had the key on me."

"Why were you trying to punish her, Vic?" John asked. "Last I checked, she was just helping us out with the horses. Thunder got a little agitated, and she was able to calm him. If it weren't for her, his stall would be demolished right now."

"She didn't go out with permission," Victor answered.

"I think the Boss would let that one slide, just this once," Logan said, looking at Stryker.

"I normally wouldn't but under the circumstances, I'll let it be this once. However, she won't have food or water for one day since she tried to run." With that, he turned and left. Victor snickered and followed the boss, while John helped Logan with the prisoner- if only for looks, there really wasn't a need.

Logan reached his bedroom and sighed as he sat back down. He wasn't sure what it was that was making him feel this way toward the slave. He typically didn't care about them, but this one... he didn't know, somehow she made him want her. He knew the rules about the black women and white men- usually, it was a master forcing himself upon a slave- and he was _nothing _like those men. He felt a great protection toward her, and wanted to make her feel safe and secure; not afraid like Victor was trying to do to her. He sighed and lied back, he was probably just too tired.

FL

"So you're a weather witch?" Logan asked the next morning as Ororo led Thunder around the corral where they could train in private.

"I guess," Ororo shrugged. "Some even said that I was a Goddess, but if Goddess's are immortal, then why am I a slave now?"

"Good question, darlin'," Logan said, signaling that they should stop. He went to go get the saddle, and placed it closer to the horse, who tensed.

"Easy, boy," Ororo soothed, "it's just a saddle, it's not going to harm you." She led him closer to the fence, and Logan got out of the way. Thunder sniffed at the saddle, then jerked his head back as if the saddle had punched him. Ororo couldn't help but laugh. "Go on, boy, try it again, it's harmless." Thunder sniffed at it again, this time, giving it an actual try. It wasn't long before he was sniffing into the saddle bag to see what kind of goodies he could find.

"What's the next step 'Ro?" Logan asked.

"Maybe some..." Ororo trailed off as if she had just remembered something, looking toward the main house.

"What is it, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"I'm not allowed to eat or drink," she said a little sorrowfully.

Logan realized that he had remembered the boss' exact words last night also, and felt guilty for not sticking up for her. "I'm not really hungry, anyway," he said suddenly; bringing Ororo out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry I didn't stick up for ya last night; maybe the boss wouldn't've punished ya if I had mentioned that you were just trying to hide from Victor instead of trying to run."

"It's alright, Logan," Ororo replied. "He's your boss, and my Master."

Thunder nudged Ororo's shoulder, as if asking what was wrong. She smiled and rubbed his forehead. "I love how horses can sense your emotions; you can't hide anything from them."

"Really?" Logan asked, trying to hide his current feeling for the woman next to him.

"Yup, but they're great at keeping secrets," she replied, kissing the horses nose.

Logan relaxed a bit, then returned to the business at hand. "So, what's the next step with him?"

"You'll see," she said, trailing her hands down the horses mane, past the withers, and onto the back. Then she slowly put pressure on Thunder's back. The horse's ears started to flick back and forth, but nothing happened. "Can you give me a boost?"

Logan knelt down next to her, and helped her on the horse. However, the moment she sat down, the horse went crazy. He reared and Ororo fell off, landing on her side. As Thunder galloped off, John went after him. Logan hurried over to Ororo's side. "'Ro," he said, gently shaking her shoulder. She looked up at him in a daze. "Are you alright, darlin'?"

"I-I think so," Ororo replied, holding her head as Logan steadied her.

"I'll take you back to the bunker, " Logan said, taking her arm and guiding her back to her living quarters. The bunker was empty when the reached it, since all the others were either in the main house or in the fields, which made Logan feel a little more comfortable. When they reached her bed, Logan noticed that she had a scratch just above her left eyebrow. "Wait here."

After a minute, he found a bowl, and filled it with cold water. He returned to Ororo, and started to clean the wound a bit. "You might have a concussion, so you should rest for awhile."

"Okay," Ororo said with a weak smile. Logan could tell she had a headache.

"I should probably help John out," Logan said when he was done. "So you just stay here and rest. By the way, can I call you Storm?"

"Sure," Storm chuckled.

When Logan came back to the stables, he saw John with Thunder. "How is he?"

"A little spooked, but I think he'll be fine," John replied. "How's the girl?"

"Probably has a concussion," Logan replied. "She's restin' for now."

"That's good," John replied, coming out of the stall. "I'm gonna turn in early."

"'Night, John," Logan said. He leaned over the door and watched the horse. "You should realize that she's harmless," he told the horse. "So, next time, don't rear when she's trying to get on ya."

With that he left the stables. Just before he reached the path to the house, though, he heard a loud scream... coming from the direction of the hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan raced to the hole, and found Storm in a fetal position. "'Ro?" he called, the rain pouring down from the sky.

Storm looked up, and Logan could see that she was in tears. "Logan?"

"Hang on, I'll get ya out of there," he said, kneeling down to open the top of the hole. Once it was opened, he jumped down, embracing the woman as he helped her up. "It's okay, it's okay, darlin'," he said, as he shushed her. "Bracing her around the waist, he climbed up the ladder with one hand. Once he was on solid ground, he hugged her tightly. "You're safe now, 'Ro, you're safe."

"Well, isn't this a sight," a voice said from behind him. Logan turned to see Victor standing there. "The Animal getting close to scum; and I thought you were a rule follower."

Logan felt Storm's body stiffen, and he tightened his grip around her. "What was she doing down there, Victor? She was doing her work, until she got injured and needed to rest."

"The Boss said to put her in there as part of the punishment for trying to run," Victor said with a toothy smile.

Logan sighed. What the boss says, goes. "I'm gonna talk to the boss about gettin' ya outta there okay?"

"Please, don't put me back down there," Storm begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm claustrophobic."

Logan was torn between keeping her from being scared and doing what the boss said. "I'm sorry, darlin'," he said, looking into her eyes to show that he meant it. "I promise, I'll have you out as soon as I can, though."

Storm bowed her head and began to cry. "I understand," she whispered. When Logan reached the hole again, he had to force himself to make her let go of him. He killed him when she started to freak out after he covered the hole, but he knew he could do nothing about it.

"Where's Stryker at?" Logan demanded.

"Main house," Victor replied, turning back and heading into the fields. Logan headed to the main house in a fit of rage. Somehow, he had to get Storm out of this place.

FL

Victor double-backed when he was sure Logan was gone completely. With a toothy grin, he opened the hole up to find the girl in a fetal position; weak, and not noticing her surroundings. "Now, if Snowy will cooperate, this will be done the easy way..."

He carried her weak body to the door that was hidden in one side of the hole, that led to a room where Victor would usually torture the victims of the hole. Storm barely stirred as she was put down on the muddy ground. There was a sudden puff of air as someone joined them. "Sorry, Vic," someone said. Victor turned to see John there. "But I can't let you hurt her." With that, John picked up Storm and disappeared. Victor roared enraged, but it was impossible for him to catch up to them.

FL

"It's alright, darlin', I got ya," John said, as he carried Storm back to the stable. He placed her on the bed in the hayloft, and then went to go find Logan.

FL

"Stryker!" Logan cried out, barging through the door.

"In here, Logan," William replied calmly. "What is the problem?"

"What is Snowy doing in the hole?" he said demanded, using the nickname amongst the helpers and the Boss, instead of Beautiful or her real name. He didn't want anyone to know that he had feelings for her.

"To help with her punishment," Stryker replied. "Plus she wasn't working, so I put her in the hole to ensure that she wouldn't do anything."

"You do know what Victor does to the slaves in the hole, right?" Logan asked, slowly reaching his well-known beserker rage. "He tortures them!"

"Victor does what I allow him to do," Stryker replied. "As long as he doesn't kill them, he can do what he wants to keep them in line."

"Logan," John called, as he walked in. "Thunder is causing problems in his stall again. Gonna need your help to calm him down."

"Coming," Logan said, turning away from the boss and following John back to the stables. When they passed Thunder's stall, he was munching on the hay, nickering when he saw Logan and John. "He doesn't look like he's causing problems."

"Needed something to say to get you out of there before you lost your job," John said. "I rescued Beauty from Victor's claws," John said.

"How on earth did you do that, and make it out alive?" Logan asked as they walked up the ladder to the hay loft.

"Beauty is not the only one with special powers here, Logan," John replied. "But I can take care of myself."

"How is she?" Logan asked, walking toward the bed where Storm was resting.

"Extremely weak," John replied as Logan knelt down next to her. "I don't know what happened to her down there, but I kept Victor from having his way with her."

"Thanks," Logan said, stroking the snow-white hair back. "I don't know what I'd do if he had managed."

John looked at the two for a moment and shook his head. "You're actually falling in love with her."

"No I'm not..." Logan tried to deny, but John burst out laughing. "Fine..."

"Logan, you need to be more careful if you don't want to cast suspicion," John said. "Your protectiveness of her was becoming quite evident."

Logan sighed. "I know... but I can't help it."

Storm stirred next to him. "Logan..." she whispered.

"Hey, 'Ro," He said, cupping her cheek.

"I'll leave ya two alone," John said, walking away. "I'll let the boss know you're working with the horses, should you not show up for dinner."

"Thanks, John," Logan said, watching as John walked away. "Do ya know what happened down there?" Logan asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not really," Storm replied, trying to sit up a little. Logan helped her up. "All I do remember is the man coming down and saying something... after that everything's blank."

Logan hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna get you out of here," he whispered.

"Why would you do that?" Storm asked, looking deeply into his eyes, as if she was searching his soul.

"Because I'm in love with you," he whispered, returning the look. Before they realized what they were doing, he was kissing her deeply and passionately.

"I'm in love with you too," she moaned when he started to trail them down her neck.

The door opened down below. "Logan, boss is lookin' for ya," John said. Logan groaned as they broke apart. "Bring Fire with you."

"I'll be right there," he said. Turning back to Storm, he kissed her on the forehead. "Get some rest, I'll see ya tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan returned to the loft later that night. "'Ro?" he asked, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Logan?" she asked, sitting up.

"Hey," Logan said, kissing her. "The Boss is out on business for the weekend. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied, kissing him back. "What's going on?"

"The boss is out," Logan said, sliding into the bed with her. "Which means that, we can get out of here. Right now, me and Victor are in charge of the labor, and I'm ready to leave this place. Do you feel up to it?"

"Tomorrow, maybe," Storm replied.

"Alright," Logan said, trailing his hand up to the back of her dress. "Also, there's one thing I'd like to ask you. Once I get you out of here, and set you free, I'd want you to be my wife?"

"Yes," she said, kissing him on the lips. He returned the kiss, and was about to take it off when she stopped him. "Why do you want to marry me?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," Logan replied. "From the moment I laid eyes on you, you were all I thought about." He stroked her hair back lovingly. "I truly believe that I'm in love with you."

"I believe that," Storm replied. "So, we can just talk tonight."

"Sure, darlin'," he said wrapping his arm around her, and keeping her close to him. "Want to tell me about your life before you came here?"

"Here to America?" she asked. "Or to this family?"

"Either one," Logan replied, kissing her gently.

"The family was forced to sell me after they became in debt," she said quietly, Logan creating small circles on her arm. "They taught me all I need to know about horses. They used to rehabilitate abused and useless horses, and I was their apprentice... not a slave to them. They treated me like I was their own daughter; despite my skin color."

"Not everyone is the same about slavery," Logan said. "I personally don't like it, which is why I never bought any of my own."

"I'm glad," Storm replied, "I don't think I could love a man who liked slavery." Storm smiled and kissed him tonight, snuggling into his embrace. Logan gladly kept her close to him, not wanting her to slip away, and to make sure that this was real and not just dream or fantasy. He looked over the loft railing and saw Thunder munching on his hay. An idea formed in his head as he thought about how he would prove his love for her. He fell asleep without a problem.

FL

Logan woke up a little bit earlier than usual and went into the tack room. He packed a couple of saddle bags and placed them on the stall door. "Alright, Thunder," he said. "I got something I need to do, and I need you to do it." He managed to get the halter on the horse without much of a fuss. It was going to be the saddle that was going to be the problem. He held it up to let the horse sniff, and then gently placed it on his back. The horse tensed, wondering what was going to happen. "Steady boy, it's going to be alright," Logan said, leading him around the stall.

"He seems to handling it well," a voice called from above. Logan stopped to see Storm up there. "Yeah, he does," Logan agreed. "Why don't you come down here?"

Storm smiled and walked downstairs. Thunder nickered, and nudged her gently. "So what's the plan?" she asked, turning to Logan.

"I'm going to go and find John, and tell him that I'm going to take Thunder onto the trails to see how he likes them," Logan said. "Then, I'll find at the first fork in the trail."

"Won't I get caught, though?" Storm asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"No," Logan said, looking deep into her eyes. "It's too early for Victor to be out; but, it wouldn't hurt to hid in a tree or something until I get there, just in case Victor goes out on one of his early morning hunts."

Storm nodded and ran off into the forest. Logan turned to the horse and finished tacking him up; replacing the halter with a hackamore- a bitless bridle- and putting a bridle and the halter into one of the saddle bags. Then, he led the horse out of the stall and went to find John, who was putting fresh hay into the wheel barrel. "I'm going to take Thunder out onto the trails to see how he likes them," Logan said.

John laughed. "I know what you're doing," he said, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. "And I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks," Logan said, gratefully, "I sure hope it works out. You sure you don't wanna come?"

"And who do you think is going to keep Victor from getting suspicious until at least nightfall?" John asked. "No, you go on ahead. My place is here."

"Good luck, then," Logan said, shaking hands with him, it's been great knowin' ya."

"You too," John said, giving Logan a boost into the saddle. They both held their breaths, praying Thunder wouldn't go crazy on them. When all the horse did was look around, they both released it. Logan gently kicked the horse into action and went to find Storm. When he reached the fork in the road, he started to look for her. When she didn't respond to the first couple of calls, he began to get worried. "Storm, where are ya?"

"Up here," a gentle voice said. Logan looked up to see Storm float down from the tree she was hiding in.

"Don't scare me like that, darlin'," he said, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding and trotting over to her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It won't happen again."

"I know it won't," Logan said, as he reached a hand out for her, and she gladly grabbed it, settling herself just in front of Logan. "Better hang on though," he said seductively in her ear. "It's about to get rough." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think I can handle it," she replied.

"I know you can," he agreed, kicking the horse into a gallop. What neither of them knew, though, was that someone had been watching them, and their little flight to freedom was about to become a lot harder than originally planned.

**A/N: The End.**.. :P


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I sooo got some of y'all! StormLover was right, I wasn't going to leave ya hangin'! Anyway, on the sadder news, prayers go out to Boston after the bombings. **

Logan and Storm rode a good hundred miles out, before stopping for the night. "Think you can do something about the weather?" Logan asked as a gentle rain began to fall.

"It's mother nature," Storm replied. "I don't like to mess with the weather if I can help it." Logan dismounted, helping Storm down afterward. They pitched a tent near a den, and started a fire inside.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright, darlin'?" Logan asked as they snuggled up next to each other. "You haven't eaten in two days." Logan hadn't packed any food, so he was going to go hunting in the morning; but, he was still concerned about Storm's welfare, and he didn't want her starving.

"I've gone a lot longer without food, Logan," Storm said, kissing him. "I'll be fine." He smiled, and pulled her closer to him. "Logan," she said after a moment. "Tell me, why can't we just get married in this country?"

"For one thing, it's illegal," Logan sighed. "Secondly, you're considered stolen property right now. If we bring the government into this, who knows what'll happen to us."

"I thought this was the land of the free," she said sadly.

Logan chuckled at the irony. It was free for white people, but for people of color, that was a totally different story. "Yeah, obviously it's not completely free," he said, kissing her. "However, we could make it official right now..."

She turned and looked at him lovingly. "I would like that," she whispered. Logan kissed her lips hungrily, but gently, and ran his hand up her body to her shoulders, where he pushed the dress down. Storm was a little uncomfortable when he pulled the dress down to reveal her body, and turned away from him.

Logan stopped her, and forced her to look at him. "Don't worry, darlin'l, we're going to take this slow," he said, kissing her gently on the lips. "You're beautiful." She returned the kiss, running her hands along his arms and stopping at his broad bare chest. He trailed the kisses down her neck to her breasts, and she moaned in pleasure; wrapping her arms around his neck. The next part was the painful part for her. It had started as a cry of pain, since no man had ever slept with her before this moment, but it quickly became pleasure, and she practically begged him to continue.

FL

"Where are they?" Victor demanded to John at nightfall.

"I don't know," John replied honestly. "Logan just told me that he was going to take Thunder out on the trails, but he didn't tell me what time he would be back."

"What about Snowy?" Victor snarled, his claws coming out. "Did he take her with her?"

"I have no idea," John lied. "If he did, then I had nothing to do with it."

"The boss will be wanting to hear this," Victor said, dragging John to the hole. "In the mean time, you can stay down here until he returns."

"Master, Victor," a little boy said. Victor looked up to see that it was one of the slave's children.

"What do you want?" Victor snarled.

The boy didn't even flinch. "I overheard you talking about Master Logan and Beauty," he began calmly. "I saw Master Logan and Beauty ride off early this morning. I was hiding in the underbrush, so no one saw me."

"Thanks, kid," Victor said. "Just for that, you get the rest of the day off."

The boy looked up happily at him. "Thank you!" he said, running off.

"Looks like my day just got a little easier," Victor said, turning to John. "And you're day just got worse."

FL

Storm was gently resting against Logan's shoulder as he thought about what he was going to do next. The rain at least washed away their tracks and scents, so it was going to be difficult for anyone to track them down. The question was, though, how long until they reached the border, and how long before Victor finds them both?

Storm stirred beside him, bringing him out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, darlin'," he said,stroking her hair back. "Just thinkin' about our next move."

"It must be hard to think without any sleep," Storm pointed out.

"You're probably right," Logan agreed. "But, with you here, I don't need any sleep at all." He gently kissed her neck; causing Storm to laugh as she allowed him to continue his assault. "Just make sure the rain keeps fallin' until morning," he whispered in her ear. "It'll cover our tracks, and make it even more difficult for Victor to try and catch us."

"I'll try," she said. "It's hard to do it in my sleep, though."

Logan laughed, nuzzling her nose. He started to wonder how on earth he got together with the best woman around. They had barely known each other; but, to Logan, it felt like he had known Storm forever. She was sweet, calm, and was her own woman. Logan liked that about her; not the woman who choose to be housewives, because that's what they're expected to be. Her looks also were a bonus, since she was the first woman Logan had seen with the shocking white hair. He thought about what it would be like to have children one day- the only problem would be explaining how he had managed to marry their mother, but that part would come much later. He looked at his wife-to-be, and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Sweet dreams, 'Ro," he whispered, resting his head against the make-shift pillow they had, and closing his eyes into dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Victor took the dogs out and started them on the trail. This was mainly to mask the fact that he was also a good tracker by scent, but he also knew that he could use the dogs to get the witch, while he got his brother, or the other way around. "Find 'em, boys," he told the dogs as they started to track down the fugitives.

FL

Logan woke up just before dawn so that he could go hunting. Making sure he didn't disturb Storm, he slowly slipped away from her, got dressed and headed out. He found Thunder grazing in a clearing, close enough so that he was near the den, but far enough to give the two humans their privacy. "You're really one smart horse," Logan said, patting him on the neck. "Now, do me a favor and make sure nothing happens to her, or I'll make you my dinner."

Thunder only bobbed his head and nickered. Logan shook his head, and headed off into the woods. About an hour later, he had caught a deer and started to cook the meat, after skinning its hide to use as a coat. "Logan..." Storm whispered sleepily, her eyes slowly opening, just as Logan was serving the meal.

"Hey, darlin'," he said, grabbing the plates, and placing them by her. "Made ya breakfast."

"Should I ask what it is?" Storm said suspiciously.

"Probably not," Logan said, "but I don't think you'll complain much since it would be your third day without food."

"True," Storm agreed, digging into her meal. When they were done, Logan saddled Thunder up, and helped Storm up behind him. The deer's hide was in the saddlebag, where Logan would turn it into a blanket for Storm later on; her clothes weren't as thick as his, and the night could get very cold.

After a few hours, they stopped by a creek where Storm could bathe, and Logan could work on the deer hide. When she was done, they both settled down for a rest. "How much farther do you think it is to the border?" Storm asked, as they playfully measured each other's hands with their own.

"A good three or four days," Logan said honestly. "A week at the most."

"Which means we're in danger for at least a week until we reach the border," Storm sighed sadly. "If you must bind me for show, just let me know when you do it."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Logan said, kissing her on the head. "I don't want to have to show you off as a slave; I want to show you off as my wife."

"Too bad this country doesn't let you," she said, returning the kiss on the lips.

"Who knows?" Logan said, standing up and helping Storm to her feet. "The law could change a hundred years or so."

"And people with extraordinary abilities will join in those ranks also," Storm said playfully.

"That may be going too far," Logan said as he helped Storm mount Thunder, and then joining her. "But, who knows? Maybe they will." Kicking the horse into a canter, they started off again, not stopping until night overcame them.

FL

By nightfall, Victor was having trouble keeping track of the two. Thanks to the rain, he was only able to pick up the faintest traces of them. Other places were stronger than others, indicating they had stopped for awhile. He had found the den by midnight, and was sick with envy when he realized his brother had claimed the slave. "So much for not fraternizing with the women," Victor grumbled as he traced the body imprints, knowing that the smaller one was the women's. He would've given anything to have had her with him one night.

He knew the dogs were tired, and decided to turn in for the night. He would start again early, hoping to catch them before the other slave catchers could even try. "Enjoy her while you can, Jimmy," Victor whispered as he fell into a dream about him doing what he wanted with the Witch.

FL

There was an old abandoned cabin that the couple came across. Since it was past nightfall, and they could hear the wolves, they decided to stay there for the night. They settled with a large fire in the family room, and sleeping on the cushions. Again, that night, Logan found it hard to fall asleep; he didn't know what it was, but something told him that they better hurry if they wanted to reach Canada and make 'Ro a free slave.

"Are you okay?" Storm asked, looking at him with the utmost concern.

"Just thinking, that's all," he said. He didn't want to worry her if he was just being paranoid.

Storm looked at him a little more closely, but decided to let him be, and drifted back to sleep. "Don't be up too late..."

Logan chuckled, kissing her lightly. "I won't, darlin'." He said, drifting into a fitful sleep.

_Logan and Storm were in a small town to pick up some food, when, all of a sudden, Victor comes out of the blue. "Hello, Jimmy," he said menacingly. There was a scream right next to him, and Logan turned to see three other men grabbing Storm._

_"Let her go!" he cried, shoving the men off of her. One of them already had her bound at the wrists, though, and he started to drag her away. He fought off the other two men, knocking them out, and started to chase after them. The other man had put her in an enclosed box, that they used for transporting prisoners. "Slave catchers," he said under his breath, as he jumped onto the back of the box and began punching a hole in it. "Hang on, Storm!" he cried, forcing himself to work harder and harder._

_"Hope you had the time of your life with her, Jimmy," Victor taunted as he galloped up behind him. "'Cause she ain't goin' to be yours any longer."_

_"No!"_

FL

"Logan," Storm said, shaking his shoulder. "Logan, wake up."

Logan awoke with a start. Storm looked into his eyes, to make sure he recognized her and wouldn't harm her. "What's wrong?" he said worried he had harmed her.

"You were lashing out in your sleep," Storm replied, reaching a hand to cup his face.

"I'm sorry, darlin,'" he said, kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, and was about to deepen it, when she noticed something with his hands. "Logan, look."

"What?" he asked as she grasped his hand. He saw three bone claws sticking out of his knuckles. He looked on his other hand, and saw the same thing. Then he quickly did an inspection of his wife-to-be.

"You didn't harm me," she said, kissing him gently. "If anything, you ruined the couch."

Logan laughed, and wrapped his arm around her. There was a slight twinge of pain as his claws went back into his knuckles. "I guess you weren't the only one with extraordinary powers," he said, kissing her neck.

"I guess not," she agreed, resting against his shoulder as sleep overtook her once again. Logan, however, began to worry; he wondered what else he could do, and if his brother could do something also. Eventually he fell back into a fitful sleep, vowing that he would do anything to protect Storm... even if it was from himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the next week, Logan barely stopped unless it was absolutely necessary for them to rest. Storm became extremely concerned for him after day three, but, she let well enough alone and followed his lead; trusting that they would get out safely. When they reached a creek that was the border to Canada, Logan decided it was time for them to rest for a good few hours. "I'm sorry we haven't been doing this very long," Logan said as they watched Thunder drink from the creek.

"That's okay," Storm replied as Logan wrapped his arm around her. "We'll have more time to do that once we've settled down."

"Yeah," Logan said kissing her on the forehead. They remained like that for another few minutes or so, and then stood up, helping Storm mount Thunder. "As soon as we cross this creek, we'll be in Canada."

"That's good," Storm said.

There was sudden explosion of howls. Logan sniffed the air, knowing that they were downwind, and the wind was blowing any other scent their direction. He tensed when he recognized the scent, though he wasn't sure how he knew who it was. "'Ro, go," he said, the claws coming out of his knuckles.

"But-" she began before being cut off.

"Go!"

Storm kicked Thunder into motion, as he galloped across the creek, but they kept going. Logan looked along a ridge where he saw Victor and four dogs with him. All of them howling and tugging to be released. "Where's the slave, Jimmy?" he asked.

"No where you're gonna find her," Logan replied.

"Me, maybe not, but the dogs..." he said, releasing the dogs. Logan knew Storm could take care of herself against the dogs. However, he knew that Victor would easily overwhelm her, so he decided to take care of his brother first.

"This is between you and me, Vic," Logan said, watching his brother. "Leave her out of this."

"I'll leave her out of this," Victor said, coming closer to Logan. "Until you're in the brig and she's back in the hole where she belongs." He licked his chops, and prepared to jump on Logan. "And then she's _mine."_

"NO!" Logan yelled, bowling his brother over as the two began to fight. Logan at first thought he had the upper hand... until he realized that his brother's claws were his fingernails. After he landed a death blow to the jugular, though, he thought the fight was over. Until he saw his brother's wounds heal. Before he was able to react, Victor knocked him out, and gave a few good wounds to make sure he stayed there for awhile.

FL

Storm urged Thunder to go as fast as possible. She could hear the dogs coming closer, and knew they were dangerous and horses and people. She looked behind her to see that there were only a few feet away. Seeing no other choice, she sent a low voltage lightning bolt toward them. She heard the whimper of two of the dogs, and cast another one to her right when she saw the third. The fourth dog was no where to be seen, so she pulled back on the reins, making Thunder come to a halt. She looked around, and was barely able to stun the fourth dog in time as he came lunging at them. Thunder, however, reared, and lunged forward, knocking Storm out against a branch.

Thunder stopped, and nudged Storm, trying to urge her to get up. When she didn't stir, Thunder remained close to her, should danger come their way. Victor appeared not a moment later. Thunder, knowing better than to trust him, reared and thrashed his forelegs in the air, threatening Victor's head. Victor tried to knock the horse back, but instead was struck by the hooves. Thunder went up into the air again, ready to strike. Victor lunged to the side, where he thought he could get easy access to Storm, only to be blocked and bitten. Victor growled and ran off, Thunder on his tail for a few seconds, before deciding that Victor wasn't coming back.

"Storm," someone said. Thunder turned to see Logan there, and backed off, nickering to the man. "Storm," he repeated racing over to her. "C'mon darlin', wake up."

Storm stirred a moment later. "Logan?" she asked, raising a hand to her head as he helped her to sit up.

"Hey, 'Ro," Logan said, supporting her as he helped her up. "What happened?"

"Thunder spooked at a dog, and I must've hit my head on a branch," she said.

"Well, Thunder chased Victor off," Logan said, patting the horse's neck. "He did a good job, too."

"That's good," Storm said, smiling, stroking the horse's neck. "He's a good horse."

"How about we get out of here and go get a cabin," Logan said, lifting Storm onto the horse.

"I'd like that," Storm replied, smiling.

FL

At the end of the day, Logan found a cabin fully furnished. That night, they used the deer skin for the blanket. "Glad there's a blizzard tonight?" Logan asked as he kissed her body.

"Yes," Storm laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down her own, making her moan. His hands roamed her body as he inserted himself in her. Storm arched her back in Ecstasy, as their kisses became deeper and more passionate, and their bodies met in harmony. When they both reached their climax, they both snuggled close to each other; their bodies sweaty and their breaths heavy. "You know..." Storm began after a few minutes. "If we keep this up, we're going to have kids before we're married."

"That's why we're getting married tomorrow, darlin'," Logan replied, kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back, before they both fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
